titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitair Ravin
Appearance :Little is known of Hitair's appearance; however, as he is a Light Nomad, his eyes have no irises nor pupils. Notable Items :Although at one point, Hitair gained ownership of the Shadow Clan Empress's Moon Sword, Hitair has since given it to his cousin, Angelus. Personality :Very little is known about Hitair's personality. He is a Light Nomad and, as such, is trained to find, fight, and kill anyone in the Shadow Clan on sight. It's clear that he at least at one point subscribed to this belief, as he was the one to kill Lady Emelle Marksmid, Empress of the Shadow Clan. Powers and Abilities :The source of the Light Nomad's power is from the manufactured process they were made from. They were made from light and the sun, shaped by the Unids. Thus, they are able to bend what they are made from, because they were made from it--although his powers do not involve heat whatsoever. Photomancy :Hitair can manipulate light to a point where he can even grab it out of the air. :He can turn invisible by bending the light around himself. Healing :His light magic can heal things much quicker than shadow magic, and aid him in fighting. Portals :He can even transport himself using shiny portals during the day, but he can only transport himself and it can be exact on the location during the day. Should he try it at night, it almost never works and isn't exact. Weaknesses :The invisibility will tire him out, and he must sleep for around as long as he used it. If he does not, he will not be able to use any of his other light powers for that time. :His healing lights are good for anything non-fatal. :Concentration is key in the use of his light magic. :His powers are weaker at night. In total darkness, he cannot use light magic. This is because he cannot make light. Other Abilities :He can sense when the ancient enemy of his people--the Shadow Clan--is nearby. This is actually a built-in mechanism. It was used on the Shadow Clan's home planet, Earth, to find and destroy their numerous enclaves until the Clan escaped to form an empire on Outskirts. Relationships Shadow Clan :Hitair, like all Light Nomads, has at the very least a professional distaste for the Shadow Clan and at the worst is among the Light Nomads who are determined to eradicate the Clan altogether, due to the Light Nomads' religious-political beliefs. The Light Nomads are taught by the Unids to hate and hunt the Shadow Clan because the Clan neither worships nor obeys the Unids. :Hitair was the one to assassinate the Shadow Clan's former Empress, Lady Emelle Marksmid, and to take her Moon Sword. It is unclear how Hitair felt about his mark, whether he relished the challenge or if he killed her reluctantly. However, taking Lady Emelle's Moon Sword was likely simply a routine gesture for Hitair, as it is common practice for Light Nomads to form entire raids simply to steal Shadow Clan technology, specifically Moon Swords. Angelus :Angelus is Hitair's cousin and a fellow Light Nomad. Hitair seemed to have had some respect for his cousin, as Hitair gave Angelus the Moon Sword which he took from Lady Emelle Marksmid. The Unids :He recognizes the Unids as the only true gods. According to Light Nomad culture, any who dispute the Unids' divinity are to be destroyed. Hitair has openly killed a leader of the Shadow Clan due to their rebellion against the Unids. History Backstory ---- :Little is known of Hitair's backstory. It is clear he was an exceptional warrior, as he was the Light Nomad to assassinate the former Shadow Clan Empress. This led to Hitair acquiring Lady Emelle's Moon Sword, which he eventually gave to his cousin, Angelus. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Minor NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Nation and Outskirts Category:Light Nomads Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Category:Magic Users Category:Photomancers Category:Portals Category:Sixth Sense Category:Swordwielders Category:Titans Together